


On Duty, to Save Your Booty

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Healers and Hellraisers [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Boys In Love, Hospital Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert at EMTs at International Memorial Hospital.  One day, Mattie has a bad afternoon and Gilbert tries to cheer him up with some sexy times in the on-call room.  PWP. One-shot.  Set in the same universe as "Best Kept Secret" but can be a stand-alone story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeta is Hungary  
> NSFW content

Matthew stood over the sink in the bathroom and wet his hands, running them over his face. Water dripped down his features and back into the porcelain. He glanced up and really looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was pale and his eyes were too bright. He had dark circles under his eyes and his entire face looked drawn. He wasn't at his best at the moment. Matthew shook his head, small droplets of water flying off of his skin and landing on the mirror, staining it with water droplets.

The haggard paramedic did his best not to think about the call he had just been on. A car crash out on Route Seven. He was pretty sure that the driver wasn't going to make it. The thought made a single tear drip down his cheek. Sometimes he really hated his job. It was hard to look injury and death in the face day after day and remain calm and sane. But Matthew always persevered. He always made sure that he got up every morning to face the new day. Some days were harder than others.

A loud knock on the bathroom door startled the quiet EMT out of his thoughts. He whirled around and faced the closed door and called out, "Occupied."

"Yeah, I fucking know," came an irritated voice from the other side. "What's taking so long in there lovely?"

Gilbert. The bane of Matthew's existence at work, and the love of his life at home. His boyfriend was irritating, persistent, wonderful and kind all rolled into one. There was another knock, this one louder than before.

"I'm a little busy Gil," Matthew called out, wiping the tears from his face.

"Open up," came the demanding voice from the other side. "I know what you're doing in there."

Matthew sighed, wiped his face once more, and reached for the lock on the door. He swung the heavy oak door open to reveal his boyfriend leaning against the frame in a casual pose. "I knew it," Gilbert said, his fingers reaching out to trace the tear lines on Matthew's face. "As soon as we lost vitals on that guy I knew it was going to hit you hard," Gilbert cupped his jaw gently. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Matthew said. "I heard the guy has three kids at home and I doubt anything will change what we already know. It just gets to me sometimes."

"I know," Gilbert nodded. He was unusually quiet. "Look, our shift is going to be over in a few hours. How about we get some rest until then? I'll take you out for breakfast when we're all done. How does that sound?"

Matthew smiled slightly. He may be feeling completely down in the dumps but Gilbert always knew how to cheer him up. A pancake breakfast would go a long way towards lifting his mood. "It sounds fine," Matthew conceded.

They made their way through the paramedic house and to one of the three on-call rooms at the back of the building. Their shifts were tough and demanding and it wasn't frowned upon to grab a few hours of sleep when you could. Miraculously, the room that Gilbert led him to was empty. Matthew collapsed on the bottom bunk of the bed and looked up at his boyfriend.

Gilbert had joined the force a few months prior after graduating from paramedic school. His brother was a surgeon at their hospital and Gilbert often scoffed when people found out that they were brothers. Some people seemed to think that if one was a doctor, then the other must be as well. Gilbert always tossed his anger behind words like, "I'm not smart enough," or "Who wants to be a stick-up-their-ass surgeon anyway," but Matthew knew how much the assumptions cut his boyfriend. Gilbert was amazing at his job and had quickly risen through the ranks to be well-respected among their peers. He was cool under pressure and always did the correct thing despite his limited experience. Matthew had been thrilled when their chief had assigned Gilbert Beilschmidt to his rig. His old partner had recently retired and Matthew wanted to ride with someone who was good. And his boyfriend was _very_ good.

Matthew smiled as Gilbert reached down to undo his boots. The view of his boyfriend bending over was almost enough to make him forget his melancholy mood. Gilbert looked behind him, as he was bent down, and winked at Matthew. "Enjoying the view?" he teased.

The quiet EMT blushed and looked elsewhere. The walls, the door, the bed, anywhere but at his cheeky boyfriend. They had begun dating relatively soon after Gilbert had been hired on and were doing their best to keep it under the radar. They didn't want any backlash. There had been some instances with the staff of the operating room earlier in the year and Matthew wanted to avoid any unpleasantness. "It's fine," he responded.

Gilbert smirked. "Better than fine, my ass is a work of art," he kicked off his boots and bounded over to the bed. "Now babe," he said as he lay down on the stiff, hard, mattress. "Come on and lay with me."

Matthew obliged, sinking down onto the uncomfortable bed, lying next to his lover, their legs twined together. He heaved out a large breath that he didn't know he had been holding and grabbed Gilbert's hand. Their fingers circled one another and Matthew felt the stress begin to leave him. "Tell me what I can do to make it better," Gilbert asked, running a lone finger up and down Matthew's arm. The motion and touch felt amazing. But Matthew knew that he couldn't act on impulse. They were at work after all.

Gilbert didn't stop touching him, in fact, he added his leg, running up and down Matthew's calf, pushing the fabric of his pants up to his knee. "Come on babe," Gilbert said. "Let me make you feel better."

Matthew closed his eyes and enjoyed the touching. He knew where Gilbert was going with his ministrations, but he had figured they would wait to have sex until they got home like civilized people. He forgot that his boyfriend was anything but civilized.

He allowed Gilbert to run his hands up and down his sides, attempting to pull his uniform shirt off. Matthew sighed and felt as though everything in the world was going to be all right. He almost didn't notice Gilbert's nimble fingers unbuttoning his top. It was halfway off his shoulders before he opened his eyes, sat up in the bed and said, "Gil, we can't do this here."

"Why not?"

"Because," Matthew stammered. "Because it's unprofessional."

"You sound like my stuffy brother." Gilbert moaned, continuing to unbutton Matthew's shirt and yank it off of him. "Come on baby, you need this. So do I for that matter, I haven't touched you since yesterday."

"We really shouldn't," Matthew said weakly as he lay back down against the pillow. "It doesn't seem right."

"Usually that means that it will feel _very_ good," Gilbert smirked.

Matthew didn't respond, he just leaned up on his elbows and placed a soft kiss on Gilbert's pale pink lips. They kissed for a moment, all the while, Gilbert was trying to extract Matthew from his clothes. By the time the kiss ended, Matthew's shirt was on the floor and his pants were unzipped, and open, revealing that he was hard.

Gilbert reached down and ran his fingers along Matthew's length causing the shorter man to gasp out loud. It felt so good, and he was sad and he wanted this—how wrong could it be? "Fine," Matthew said, "But be quick about it. I don't want to get caught like this."

"I would never let that happen," Gilbert said slyly.

The albino man reached down and began to stroke Matthew with more gusto. Matthew moaned and writhed against the bed as his boyfriend's fingers worked him over. Gilbert reached a hand up and lightly covered Matthew's mouth. "Quiet, mein liebling," he said softly. "You said you didn't want to get caught. You're being so loud for me."

Matthew nodded, his eyes wide as his dick began to poke out of his boxers. Gilbert let go of his mouth and began to kiss his way down Matthew's chest. He spent a long time playing with Matthew's nipples, causing the other man to cry out in delight. Matthew had always had very sensitive nipples and Gilbert took full advantage. He swirled them in his mouth as his hand continued to rub and pull at Matthew's hardened cock.

Soon Matthew was crying out in pleasure as Gilbert abandoned his sensitive chest and kissed his way down to Matthew's groin. The tip of his penis was already wet with pre-cum and Gilbert lowered his head and lapped it up. Matthew almost came off of the bed. He groaned and grabbed at Gilbert's snow-white hair, running his fingers through his boyfriend's silky locks. Gilbert licked down Matthew's length and teased at the large vein running along his boyfriend's cock. He received a loud noise of pleasure for his trouble. "Now, now," Gilbert chastised, abandoning his quest to make Matthew cum. "You're being too loud again. You don't want me to gag you, do you?" He winked.

Matthew's chest heaved with breaths and he tried to keep his moans in check, but it was difficult. Gilbert went back to giving him attention, opening his mouth and swallowing Matthew down. Matthew's cock hit the back of his boyfriend's throat and Gilbert moaned around it, causing pleasurable vibrations to run up Matthew's spine.

Sucking deeply, Gilbert licked his way to Matthew's tip and then swallowed him whole again, causing the young EMT to buck his hips wildly at the sensation. Matthew was thoroughly enjoying himself but he kept glancing at the locked door, hoping that none of their coworkers suspected. Gilbert didn't seem to have the same reservations and continued to torture Matthew with his lips. Soon enough, Matthew was coming into his mouth and Gilbert lapped everything up, swallowing as much as he could manage. Matthew sank limp and boneless onto the hard bed and his breathing began to slow as he came down from his intense orgasm.

"Thank you Gil," he managed to breathe. "That does make me feel a lot better."

"We're not done yet darling," Gilbert was climbing back up his body and pressing soft kisses to Matthew's jaw. "I have more plans for you."

"Gilbert!" Matthew cried out. "We can't. We've already sullied the on-call room, we just…can't"

"Can't isn't a word in my vocabulary," Gilbert said kissing him more.

Matthew felt himself melting into his lover, his penis already beginning to harden again at his boyfriend's words. Gilbert was nothing if not persistent. And Matthew was in a state of mind that he would agree to anything. He felt so light and almost as though he was floating on the bed. His legs were jelly.

Gilbert claimed his mouth with his own and Matthew moaned into the kiss, pressing his hips up and feeling the hardness of Gilbert pressing against him. Soon, Gilbert's pants were off and pooled around his ankles. He kicked them onto the floor and went to work pulling Matthew's the rest of the way down. "I'm going to take you mein liebling," Gilbert said roughly. "Do you want me to prepare you?"

"No time," Matthew breathed. "Just fuck me…fast!"

Gilbert smirked at his enthusiasm and slicked his dick up with the lube he always kept in his pocket. Matthew found the habit endearing. It was as though his lover could never get enough of him. Gilbert lined up his prick and slowly pressed into Matthew's tight warmth. He gasped as he entered his boyfriend, and Matthew cried out. It was somewhat painful but he enjoyed the burn he felt in his ass. He wanted to feel used and he enjoyed the pain. He needed something to take away his overwhelming sadness and Gilbert was just the man to do it.

Pushing in deep, Gilbert took his time, not wanting to cause Matthew too much discomfort. He bottomed out and stayed still for a moment, just letting his cock stretch out Matthew's insides. Matthew nodded tightly, giving his lover permission to continue. He gripped his fingers tightly into Gilbert's shoulders leaving pink streaks in his boyfriend's pale skin.

The German man pulled out slowly and then thrust in again with surprising strength. Matthew gasped at the feeling of fullness. He grasped harder at Gilbert, his body moving with the rough strokes of his lover. Gilbert gave no mercy. He pounded hard into Matthew's body, his cock sliding over Matthew's prostate causing the younger man to cry out in pleasure.

A knock came at their door. "Is everything okay in there?" came the voice of Elizabeta from the other side.

"Uhh…just…just fine," Matthew called out breathlessly to his coworker.

"You sure?" the door handle rattled.

"Oh, yes!" Matthew screamed in pleasure and response.

Elizabeta must have walked away because no more knocking came and Matthew closed his eyes allowing the pleasure to wash over him as Gilbert pounded hard into his ass. He clenched his inner muscles and heard Gilbert grunt in response. "Oh, do that again," Gilbert growled into his ear.

Matthew shifted and tightened himself once again as Gilbert hit his prostate dead on. Matthew called out, his dick fully hard and bouncing in between their bodies as he was fucked. He would never get tired of this feeling. His boyfriend loved him and was excellent and showing his affection in the bedroom. Matthew pushed down the small feeling of guilt that he harbored over getting it on at work and let himself go. His back scraped on the rough sheets beneath him as Gilbert continued to thrust into him hard.

He could feel his lover sliding out of him and Matthew threw his legs around Gilbert's waist, drawing his boyfriend in deeper. Gilbert rammed his special spot once more and Matthew's eyes rolled back in his head. He tightened his grip with his thighs, and he felt Gilbert shake a little. He knew his lover was getting close.

"Hurry Gil," Matthew pleaded. "Hurry up!"

"Mmm, Mattie," Gilbert moaned into his ear, pounding hard into his ass. "You feel amazing mein liebling."

The albino man's thrusts began to speed up and soon he was rocking harder into Matthew than ever before. The bed beneath them creaked across the floor with each powerful stroke. Matthew knew that they weren't being discreet and he couldn't really find it in himself to care. He threw his arms around Gilbert's neck and pulled his lover down for a kiss. Their lips met in a hard clash, their teeth clicking together and Matthew's hands running through Gilbert's hair.

Matthew pressed his sweat soaked brow against Gilbert's forehead as his lover began to build up some speed again. Gilbert was now pounding into him with such gusto that Matthew felt he may break apart. He loved it. He was finally forgetting about his terrible day as Gilbert loved him completely.

Suddenly, Gilbert's stroked began to slow and the bed stopped creaking as much. The German man's legs started to shake and he spilled himself deep into Matthew's body. Matthew lay back, his head lolling as he felt the warmth of his lover's cum fill him up. Gilbert reached down and began to quickly stroke Matthew's hard, reddened cock. It was only moments before Matthew was spilling into Gilbert's pale hand, coating his lover with his cum.

They collapsed on the small, rickety bed and lay in one another's arms for a moment, breathing heavily, their chests rising in unison. Gilbert rolled to one side so he wouldn't crush his lover, his soft cock sliding out of Matthew's body and resting against his pale thigh.

"That was amazing," Gilbert said breathlessly into Matthew's ear.

"It was," Matthew agreed, too tired to nod. "I think we put on a show though."

"Who cares," Gilbert said with his usual nonchalance. "Probably the most exciting thing to happen to them for ages," referring to their coworkers who were no doubt waiting outside the door.

"I guess this isn't a secret relationship anymore," Matthew said, turning his head and kissing Gilbert on the nose.

"Good," the German man replied. "I'm sick of not being able to show everyone that you're mine."

"That's sweet," Matthew breathed, completely sated.

"You know I love you right?" Gilbert lifted his head, his bright red eyes boring into Matthew's. "I love you more than I can say."

"I love you too Gilbert," Matthew said somewhat taken aback. Gilbert had never said the words in English before. Sure, he called him 'mein liebling' all the time, but he never actually said 'I love you.' It was a huge moment for them and Matthew felt warm and tingly inside. His earlier problems forgotton. He leaned in for a sweet kiss, their naked bodies still exposed to the air, and their clothes in disarray. He could feel Gilbert's cum leaking out of him onto the sheets of the bed and it made Matthew feel naughty and rebellious.

Another knock sounded at the door. They both jumped guiltily and glanced at the locked door, wondering what was behind it. "Are you almost done in there?" Elizabeta called grumpily.

"Almost," Gilbert screamed out at the same time Matthew said, "Yes."

"Good," Elizabeta's voice drifted toward them. "Cause your rig just got another call. You gotta roll out. Put your pants back on before you come out though lovebirds," she said in a teasing voice.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and Matthew blushed down to his toes. They hastily dressed and pulled their clothing back onto their sweaty bodies. Gilbert couldn't take his eyes off Matthew as he dressed. They walked to the door of the room and Gilbert grabbed the handle stepping in front of Matthew. "I meant it," he said seriously. "I truly love you."

"I know," Matthew replied quietly. "I love you too."

"Awesome!" Gilbert crowed. "Now," he said with determination. "Let's go save some lives!"

They exited the room and saw most of their coworkers glancing curiously at them, with raised eyebrows. They did their best to ignore the looks. Elizabeta smirked at them from the coffee machine and giggled. As they reached their rig, Gilbert reached over and opened the door for Matthew to climb in. He slapped Matthew hard on the ass as the younger man climbed up into the ambulance. Matthew felt the sharp sting on his tender rear end and winced a little. Ah, the joys of working with your boyfriend. Some things were worth it. Gilbert was worth everything.

They pulled out of the garage, their lights blaring and Matthew couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have the impulsive, loving and wonderful man in his life. Gilbert looked over and smiled at him. Today was going to be fine. Matthew was sure of it.


End file.
